Fairy Tail NaLu
by Anime4Life1025
Summary: A Great story with the the whole fairy tail guild. but With the romance between Natsu and Lucy.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own any of fairy tail. (Wish I could).

 **This is a story about nalu or Natsu and Lucy. This takes place after the fight with Zeref and Acnologia. Natsu wins and the other two fighters are dead. Ok so now you know some back round of the story. Let's continue.**

 **Chapter 1.**

 **XXX**

Lucy wakes up in her bad by herself. 'No Natsu' Lucy thought to herself getting out of the bed. She looked in the bathroom I see if he was here but no. She siding see him.

"He's Probably in a meeting on how the last battle of the war went" Lucy said to herself.

She got dressed and started walking to the guild. When she was walking she got bumped by someone passing by. Lucy dropped her keys and a books she was reading. He picked the book up for Lucy. He looked like the opposite of Natsu. 'He good looking and has nice manners' she thought.

"I'm so sorry I didn't mean to" he said with a nice voice and sounded truly nice.

"Oh. It's. it a problem. What's your name" Lucy said "I'm Lucy"

"Hello my name is Dylan. Nice to meet you too. I'm so sorry for making you drop your things. Let me take you out to lunch" said Dylan.

"That would be lovely but are you sure"

"Yes my treat" said Dylan. "Where would you like to go Lucy. I don't really know the place that good I'm new in town. Do you recommend a good place to go".

"There is a little cafè at the end of the street. It's a nice good and good coffee. I like it over the other ones too".

"Then that is where we shall go" he said holding out his hand.

 **XXX**

Over at the guild Natsu, Happy, Grey, Erza, and Gildarts the new master of fairy tail

"Then he said that he was my brother and that I was the last demon from the 'book of zeref'.

Everyone but grey was shocked he already knew all of this before the battle of the major three ( the battle with Natsu and Zeref and Acnologia).

"I see. Natsu can you transform on will" asked the Gildarts with a stern voice.

"No I can't. It come from pure rage. Like losing someone close or watch someone I care for die".

"It's ok Natsu" said Erza." You are strong in a fig…

"No! We lost so many friends and family and townspeople. I could have stopped it if only I knew. I could have saved so many life's".

"You now know what I was trying to teach you back in the cave, when you were trying to become S class. The power of loose can become a friend for you. You can gain power from it. Just don't let it go to anger, but instead use it to protect your friends and family" Gildarts said realizing that Natsu has passed him in power. 'Natsu is the most powerful in the guild. Wow he's grown up'.

"Natsu it's ok" said Happy with a simple in his face. Natsu was looking down crying like a 5 year old wanting candy.

"Natsu I hereby give you the title of SSS class wizard. Congratulations Natsu" said gildarts smiling like a child. " I put a request for you to become SSS about a week ago. And the whole Council said yes. You save the world from the dragons and now Zeref and Acnologia at the same time. Good work".

Natsu looked up and wiped his tears from is eyes. "Thank you, Master".

"Also since you are now SSS class you get a place on the Council and a small group of mages that you can train with. If I'm right there should be 2 if them".

"Wait he had what now" yelled Happy.

"Hell yeah a what" Erza yells at gildarts.

"When do I get to meet them" asks Natsu looking up.

"They should be Getting here any second" as soon as he said that the doors to the guild opened. Everyone looked at the two people walking in.

One of them was a 15 year old girl who looked like she was really to fight and train, but she had a nice kind look on her face.

The other one was a 17 year old boy with gold hair and a scar under his left eye. He looked liked he only wants to train.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank You for the support on the last chapter. Please tell me what you would like to see. Also tell me if you want longer chapters.**

 **I don't own Fairy tail at all. (i wish)**

 **Please tell me if you like or didn't like the Chapter.**

 **XXX**

"yo . you two must be the two mages." said Natsu walking to the two mage looking around.

"Yes we are. Are you Natsu Dragneel" said the boy.

"Yep. nice to meet you i'm Natsu Dragneel" said Natsu with a big smile on his face. The two people looked surprised that he was the Natsu that they heard of so much.

"My name is Michael Long, and this is my little sister Olivia Long" patting his little sister on the head.

"Nice to meet you. So what type of magic do you use on jobs" asked Natsu still with a smile on his face.

"About that... We were never taught magic. We were wondering if you can teach us fire dragon slayer magic" said Olivia with a blush on her face.

"Really" Natsu said in disbelief. "I can't. You will go crazy. There are no dragons in the world to make antibodies. Over time you would lose you mind and go crazy becoming into a dragon. Im sorry but no" said Natsu with his arms crossed.

"We have an idea for that. Since the antibodies are made from dragons can you make them if you know how to. If you use Wendy's Milky Way you can talk to Igneel and see how he made them" said Michael.

"That might work. Wendy can you do that" asked natsu turning to Wendy how was drinking a glass of orange juice.

"Yeah but i need something that Igneel had on him or his bones from when he died" said Wendy.

"I have that covered" said natsu pulling his scarf off of his neck. "This was given to me by Igneel. My mother made but he said that it was from him. Will it work." he said giving it to Wendy.

"Yes this should work."

They all walked out in the back by the beach behind the guild hall. Wendy sat down the scarf and started using Milky Way. In about one minute a glowing green figure was showing up above the scarf. It was Igneel!

"Who wakes me. Natsu?" said Igneel looking at Natsu. Then a simile comes over his face. "It is you Natsu. What do you want my child".

 **Thanks so much for reading chapter two of Natsu and lucy fanfiction. I know that the love between the two have not started but it will. Please tell me if you liked the chapter. Thanks again.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for so much for reading the last chapter. I made this one longer that the last Chapter because of the support.**

 **I still don't own Fairy tail. I still wish i could.**

 **XXX**

"This is so good." said lucy with a big bite of a sandwich in her mouth.

"Good glad you like it" said Dylan with a smile on his face staring at Lucy.

After they finished eating, they talked for about 10 minutes drinking coffee. Dylan had to get going.

"I'm sorry but i have to go. I need to meet with someone from Fairy Tail." he said putting down a 50 dollars on the table. "Goodbye Lucy". 

He started walking to the door but Lucy grabbed his hand. He turned back around to see Lucy holding up her hand with the Fairy tail guild mark on her hand.

"I'll go with you." she said. She got up and they started walking to the guild.

"I'm sorry i didn't know that you were in fairy tail." said Dylan embarrassed that he didn't realized.

"It's ok. So who are you meeting with from fairy tail." asked lucy still holding Dylan's hand.

"I'm going to meet my Great Great Great Great Uncle." said Dylan hoping that he would be there.

"Who must they be old." said lucy pussing open the door. See that the back door to the guild was open. She saw that everybody was out there. They walked to the backdoor saw the Wendy was looking Natsu scarf and started using magic.

"Hey guys" said lucy to Gajeel. "What's going on here".

"Just watch." said Gajeel pointing at Wendy. She saw what was happening.

Then she saw a dragon slowly appear about a minute. "Who wakes me Natsu? What do you want my child." said Igneel with a smile on his face.

"Uncle!" said Dylan walking to Natsu. The crowd of people starting to split and let Dylan.

"Are you talking to me." said Natsu pointing at himself.

"Yeah who else. Nice to finally meet you Natsu Dragneel." said Dylan holding out my hand. "My name is Dylan Dragneel".

"Wait are you zeref's child." asked Natsu.

"Yes. My father is Zeref. I also have a brother but he died in the with the spriggan 12 and my father." said Dylan.

"Wait you can your brother look nothing alike." said Natsu shaking Dylan hands.

"Hello Dylan" said Igneel.

Dylan freaked out "What is that".

"It's Igneel's ghost" said Natsu.

"So you are Igneel. I heard a lot about from my father, but none of it was good." said Dylan with a sinister look in his face. "But i never trusted my father."

"Guys i can't keep this up for much longer" said Wendy with a tried look on her face.

"Right. Ok, Igneel how do we create Dragon Antibodies so dragon slayers want go crazy. Asked Natsu.

"Ok so you need to focus all of you magic into one spot, but you can use you Dragon Slayer magic. It has to be pure magic from a dragon or a Dragon Slayer." said Igneel.

"Thanks you Igneel. Also i became SSS class and i beat Zeref and Acnologia. Though you should know." said Natsu with smiling and putting a thumbs up.

"Good." Said Igneel. ' He really has Grown up' thought Igneel before fading away.

 **OK thanks for reading this chapter. I hope you all Lovely People enjoyed this. Plz comment if you want the next chapter to be longer or about the same.**

 **Thanks Again.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks so much for reading this chapter. If you will be nice, please leave a comment of what you liked or didn't like. Hope you all enjoy.**

 **XXX**

"So can you make the antibodies" asked Michael.

"Yeah but give me some time to try it so i know what to do" said natsu.

"Hey Natsu" said Gildarts coming to Natsu with a small box in his hand. "This is for you" he said giving it to Natsu.

"What is it" said Natsu opening the small box. There were two things in it. One of them was a little coin that had the council symbol. The next thing was a ring that also had the symbol of the council on it.

"You been accepted on the council." said Lucy surprised that Natsu was important.

"Gildarts we have two new Wizards joining today. Would you mind accepting them and giving them the Fairy Tail symbol" said Natsu with a smile on his face.

"Yeah kid," said Gildarts hoping that there will be more Dragon Slayers in the world. " Michael, Olivia would you to please come this way." They started off back in the guild. Gildarts found the Stamp with the fairy tail symbol. " Where do you want the symbol." asked Gildarts.

" Can i please have mine on my arm." asked Michael tapping on his right upper arm, like Natsu's. Michael's color was grey.

"Can i have mine on my left hand" asked Olivia with a small voice. Gildarts used the stamp on her left hand can the color was grey like her older brother.

Everyone was walking back to the guild. Dylan stopped Natsu. "Natsu, i'm sorry. I lied. I'm not immortal. Only my Uncle's side got that. I'm really your great great great grandson." said Dylan with a sad look on his face.

"It's ok. Your family. By blood, maybe, but you told the truth. That's what family is. People who we can trust. You can trust" said Natsu with a smile.

"Thank you. Well, i'm glad i got to meet you. I will get going. Also we are the only two left in the Dragneel blood line"

"Why don't you come have a few drinks with me. Tell me about you life and what's been happening." said Natsu with a smile on his face.

'Mother was wrong' Dylan thought to himself.

 _ **(Flashback)**_

" _Mother i'm going" said dylan to Mother. "He might not a bad person. I can meet his brother."_

" _No, i will not let you. If you leave don't come back" yelled Dylan's mother._

 _(_ _ **EndFlashback)**_

'See mother, i told you.' he thought watching Natsu walk back to the guild.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks you all for reading. Please i hope you all like the story the name will soon be changed. I do not know what i will change it to. But i will say soon. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

 **I don't own fairy tail at all.**

 **XXX**

"So Natsu, can you make the antibodies." asked Michael in a hurry.

"Let me try." said Natsu put his hand close to together but not touching. He started to focus on the space in between his hands. A dim light started to form. Then it went out. "Wow thats hard. Focusing on one little spot. Give me a few more minutes." said Natsu laying down on the table.

"Natsu," said gildarts. "You have to go to the council meeting. The council wants to meet the man who killed Zeref and Acnologia. Now go."

"Sure, i get going." said Natsu.

Natsu left the guild hall and started walking to council's HQ. He was walking with a small skip in his step. He got to the HQ and open the front door. "We need to talk." said Natsu with a smile on his face.

"You dare walk in here and want something from us." said one of the guards.

"Yeah. i did i only become SSS class. I had many friend help me fight zeref and Acnologia. So i don't want you SSS class rating. Thanks for the offer, but no."

"What you dare refuse us. We are the council of the Foire." said Jura Nekis. "Natus, i know that you are a great fighter. I saw you in the magic games. You fought like a man with 100 years of experience under his belt. Join us, or the two people that are your underlings will be taken back."

"Ok so. Michael and Olivia are two good young people. They can come back if they want. They are now apart of fairy tail. They even have the guild mark." said Natsu turning his back and starting to walk out the door.

"I can not let you leave," said Jura. Jura started using his Earth Magic. "Supreme Rock King Crush." he said as a longrock fist came down at Natsu.

"Fire Dragon Iron Fist." said Natsu punching Jura's Rock attack and breaking the rock fist into pebbles. "I don't wanna." Said Natsu walking out the big doors.

Natsu walked back to the guild hall. He was thinking. That new. He was feeling a little lonely. Happy was always with him but he was like a brother. He wanted someone that he could talk to as a close friend. He thought of grey. No, too cold. Ezra. Nope, just nope.

The last person he thought of was Lucy. She was cool. Stopped him from doing dumbass things. He knew about dating but didn't really care about it. He didn't know how to ask.

He was walking in the guild think hard about how he should ask he. He knew that he wasn't as smart as the others, but really come on. He couldn't think of anything.

"Natsu" said Gildarts. Walking to him. He saw that he was thinking of something. "What's on you mind." he said walk to Natsu. " let's talk outside." He said pointing to the door.

That walked outside. Gildarts thought of something. He knew Natsu would like it. They walked far out so they wouldn't hurt anyone.

Gildarts punched Natsu in the stomach. Natsu was hit but not much he saw it coming at the last second. Gildarts backed up. And so did Natsu. Gildarts saw Natsu smiling.

"Let's talk after we spare". He charged at Natsu. He was going for Natsu but last second he hit the ground right before Natsu. Natsu jumped back.

"Fire dragon roar!" A big flame came out of his mouth and headed to Gildarts. Gildarts was about 100ft away and could feel the heat. He felt like his skin was burning.

Gildarts used his magic and cut the flame away from him. It took a lot out of him. He was no match but he wanted to know what was wrong with Natsu.

Gildarts looked down at the sand and saw that the sand was not sand but glass. (Fun fact: To turn sand to glass with just heat nothing else. It takes the temperature of the sun for about 23 seconds. That means that Natsu attack was 23 times hotter that the sun bc he did it in one second)

Gildarts felt something with Natsu magic. It was sad. Lonely. He knew that he was lonely. It took him a second and then realized that he wanted a girlfriend. Before he could give up Natsu was right in front of him. "Fire during iron fist" he hit gildart in the stomach. Gildarts stomach was burned. He was sent flying super far away.

"Crap I over did it" said Natsu running to Gildarts. "Some one help" yelling at the guild. Lucy came running as soon as Natsu asked.

"Why did you hit him so hard" asked Lucy pulling out her keys. She summoned Gemini. They changed into Gildarts. "Gemini give Gildarts some magic power". She told Gemini. Natsu watched Lucy as this happened. He thought how cool she was. She was cute and a little hot when she took charge. Natsu blushed a little think that she was cute.

"Natsu are you ok. You look hot". Felling is head. She pulled back after a second. He was fine. She looked back at was healing fine.

Gemini was fine and Gildarts was ok and good. Gildarts saw that Natsu was staring at Lucy. ' A crush, I need to set them up.'

 **XXX**

 **Thanks for reading this chapter. I know I haven't uploaded recently. I have had a lot of school work. I'm might try 1 or 2 a week. Also if you like game videos. Please go subscribe to my channel. It's Cyber_Games_Playz. Thanks again.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks so much for all the good Comments and other reviews. I'm sorry for. It updating recently I have had a lot on my plate.**

 **Disclaimer: really you think a middle class person can own an amazing anime like fairy tail. Then I have one thing to say to you. Bruh. Enjoy.**

 **XXX**

As they walked back to the guild Natsu was looking at the ground thinking about what he should do. He knew that he wasn't that smart but he made a pros and cons list

Lucy Pros

She funny

Cool

As a sense of humor

Lucy Cons

Boys really like her

Maybe can hurt him

After a about 5 minutes of thinking he realized how he felt, but he didn't know if she would like him back.

Gildarts was walking over to levy and mirajane. "Levy, Mirajane" said Gildarts walking over to them.

"Hello" they both said at the same time.

Gildarts told them everything that he saw with Natsu and Lucy.

"Really" they both said again at the same time.

"Ok stop that" said Gildarts a little creeped out.

"Sorry" they both said again. They each looked at each other, "stop that. No you."

"Ok. Well what can you do to get them together. Natsu is such and idiot and Lucy, Might love someone else." Said Gildarts.

 **XXX**

Natsu was at the other side of the guild. He was talking to michael and Olivia.

"Ok let me try to make an antibodies" Natsu said putting his hand close but not touching. He focused hard on the middle parts of his hand. A ball started to form. It was starting to burn his hands then a little. Then a lot. He didn't really know what was happening. He usually doesn't feel heat. Then his skin started to peel of. It was as burning his skin

He kept going through the pain. Then a small ball turned into a fire. Then it looked like a ball a bright red ball.

"Ok who first" said Natsu.

"Me" said Michael walking up right next to Natsu. Natsu put the seed on Michael'a chest. It's slow went into his chest.

As soon as it was gone from his chest. Michael and Natsu really wanted to meet the floor. Lucy heard a bang and saw Natsu and Michael on the floor. She went running to them.

She saw them. Michael looked ok slow getting up. Natsu was not doing well his hand we burn. He was sweating like crazy. He opened his eyes. One of his eye was normal. The only eyes had a black pupil was red and the rest was black. The. He went to dream land (sleep).

 **XXX**

 **Thank for reading this chapter. I will try to upload another one soon. Also if you like games like call of duty or Path of exile the. Come subscribe to my YouTube channel Cyber_Games_Playz.**

 **Again thanks for reading. Bye.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok I'm back. Thanks for all the support. It's really fun writing these.**

 **I don't own fairy tail. (I said it before)**

 **XXX**

Laxus carried Natsu to the infirmary. He laid Natsu down slowly.

"Sorry. My body is changing. It's going to END form. But I was able to stop it in time." Said Natsu panting in each word.

Lucy looked scared for him.

Gildarts saw when Dylan can into the room that Lucy looked better. 'Does she like him. Damn'

Natsu went to sleep right before Dylan came into the room. Everyone else had left but Lucy and Dylan stayed. There were talking about something when Natsu woke up. But he kept his eyes closed.

"... do you wanna go grab some more lunch again. But this time like a date." Asked Dylan with a blush in his face.

Lucy was surprised. But she like him. He cool, funny and a little cute. "Sure I'll love to". She said in response.

Natsu heart dropped like a rock in water. He it sad but he didn't know why. What's this feeling that he had.

Dream land pulled him back down. (He went back to sleep)

"I would like to go but…." she paused looking at Natsu. " but. I love Natsu". She said putting her hand in top of his.

Dylan didn't see that coming. He was a little pissed but he didn't mind. It was her call. He wish that Natsu was awake. But he wasn't.

He had a smile on his face thought. 'Wow he's even happy in his dreams' thought Lucy.

XXX

Back at the bar happy was talking to grey and Ezra and having a big class if 2% milk. He was having a freaking blast. But he was worried about Natsu, just like everyone else.

Elfman was drinking with his hand up. He wanted another cup of apple juice. " can I have another class of apple juice like a really man" Lizana laughed at her brother wanting apple juice 'like a man'.

Everyone was slowly getting drunk and having a good time. But in the other room Natsu woke up. Hearing all the noise starting going to the door. Then he remembered what Lucy said to Dylan about the date thing. He walked to the wind and saw a sky full of stars, calling him.

When Lucy came to the infirmary to check in Natsu he was gone, the window was open and a small breeze crept into the room.

XXX

 **Thanks so much for reading. Tell me if you guys want longer chapters or shorter chapters. Also if you like gaming the plz check out my YouTube channel it called. Cyber_gmaes_playz. Thanks for reading.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks so much for reading. I got so many emails saying that people favorited or commented. I like that a lot, ya know like when you get you dic, well lets get this started.**

 **I don't own shit. My a little poor. Jk I'm roaded.**

 **XXX**

Lucy ran back to Gildarts, hoping he would know where Natsu was.

"Gildarts!" Yelled Lucy. He was sitting Next to Cana who was as drunk as could be.

Lucy told him the Situation. He had no clue.

XXX

Natsu was walking to his letting shack. He went in a packed a small bag. He fought dragons saved the world and killed the king of all dragons and killed zeref, but he couldn't find his feelings.

He was going to go away for about a week and do a job. He was leaving and was going and was in the edge of town when….

"Natsuuuuuu!" Yelled Lucy running after him. Natsu felt like shit realizing that she was here. He liked her and she like someone else. But Lucy's true feelings were with him.

"Where are you going" asked Lucy. She was out of breath. "Why are you leaving".

He wasn't looking at her but he knew she was crying.

"I got a job" he said " nothing crazy. Just a little time to kick back and enjoy myself. Alone".

"Then I'll coming with you" she said as Natsu turned around.

"Why. I thought you love Dylan. You should be with him."

"What. Why would you think tha, oh. You heard when he asked me out." She said looking down with a dark red blush all over her face.

"Yeah. You said you'd love to. I fell asleep right after that" he said.

"Want so you didn't hear what I said after?"

"No, what do you say?" He asked with a questioning look on his face.

"I said". Looking down and still. Blushing.

" I love You"

XXX

 **Wow Good chapter. I loved writing this one. It's finally time with the hole nalu thing. Also if you like games videos go check out my YouTube channel. It Cyber_Games_Playz.**

 **Also this is the biggest cliffhanger yet. That's why I like this chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9

**WOW. right after I posted the last chapter I got like 15-30 favorites and comments to my email. Just wow. Thanks so much.**

 **I don't own fairy tail. If I did I would be making more anime. Like come on man.**

 **XXX**

 **A little recap:**

" **I said" she was still looking down. Blushing.**

" **I love you".**

 **End recap:**

"W-what" Natsu was dumbfounded. He was in a loss for words. Which to him was the send in craziest thing that happen to night. You know, behind was was happening with Lucy.

"Are you really going to make me say it again!" She hollered at him. " I said, I love yo-"

She was cut off by Natsu hugging her really tight. He was so happy. now he finally found out what he was feeling in his heart. He started crying a lot in her arms.

"I love you Natsu" she repeated.

"I love you to Lucy" he said holding her close as he could.

"You're not going on a job, are you" she asked while still be held in Natsu's arms.

Natsu shock his head.

"Ok come back to the gild."

"Ok" he said.

When they were walking back to town. They were talking and laughing about what happened when Natsu training trip for a year.

"Hey kid" said a shadow from the dark. Natsu turned around, but before he could think a magic spear was at his chest. Someone had thrown it. It hit his chest. Then…. it shattered. The spear disappeared. Natsu was sure it hit him. He wasn't hurt. He didn't care. It took him less than a second to turn the trees where the spear was thrown to ash. He didn't even move.

"Lucy are you ok" asked Natsu Lucy down at her. He was holding close. Her arms were wrapped around him.

"Yeah she not ok. She will die in. 5. 4. 3….

Natsu wasn't about that to happen he turn the whole area around them to ash. He found a young boy. He was awake. But he looked really badly burnt.

"1" the boy said with a smile. "Natsu! This is what you get for killing my mother!"

Lucy looked down a spear was coming to her. It was about and inch away from hitting her in her heart. Natsu grabbed the spear with his bear hands.

"What. How" the boy said in a confused look on his face. "My magic moves a light speed. You shouldn't be able to grab it.

"Well I don't know but when I fight I don't think I just do it." said Natsu crushing the boy's magic.

"Well I'm gone, bye" said the boy as he vanished.

"What just happened. Like really what the fuck just happened". Said Lucy with the most weird look on her face.

"You look weird" Her hair was sticking up in some places. There was a dirt on her face.

"Hey. Don't say that" she said in a jockeying tone.

"Well let's go back"

"Ok"

They both walked. Long path back to the gild hall. Without realizing that ALL OF A FOREST WAS GONE. What do they think will happen. The magic fairies are going to fix it. Who knows.

 **XXX**

 **thanks so much for reading. This was a good chapter. It you like YouTube gaming videos then go sub to my channel. It's called. Cybey_games_playz.**

 **Thanks again.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Im soooooo sorry for not uploading anything is a while. I have a lot of studying lately because of school. But again thanks for all of you reviews. Also if you like gaming go to my youtube channel, its Cyber_Games_Playz. And without further adue, chapter 10.**

 **XXX**

"I wonder what that was all about. I don't remember kill his mom" said natsu back at the guild hall. Natsu and Lucy are still confused about each other. They don't know how to act around others. They also don't want the others in the guild to find out. It's hard on both of them.

"What did you say Natsu" said Lucy who was sitting next to him.

"Nothing much" said natsu.

"Yo Natsu" said michael coming over to see natsu. Olivia was following him. "Can you give Olivia her seed and then train us a little. just enough to get us started"

"Sure. it should be that hard now that i know what i'm doing" said natsu getting up from his spot next to Lucy. Natsu was starting and then poof. A little ball of light popped in between his hands. Its alot easier now.

"Ok now you both have the seed. Let's go and train a little" said Natsu pointing to the backyard thing were Natsu and Gildarts faught. " Alright. The first thing i'm going to teach you is the Fire Dragon Roar. That was the first thing i learned"

"Ok" said Michael and Olivia at the same time.

"Ok, the first thing you need to do i try to focus on your breathings. Try to feel the air coming in your lungs. Then use your magic to heat up your lungs" said Natsu. "After you do thing yell Fire Dragon Roar"

They both did what Natsu, then they both telled "FIRE DRAGON ROAR" their roar's were little and no where natsu was. Everyone who was watching laughed and sinkered. Natsu just looked that way and everyone looked away except lucy. She wasn't laughing.

"Good, that's goo-"

'Good? We failed. It could even make a little fire starter"

"Again, That _was_ good. You both did more than me when i did my first time, but now" said Natsu looking to the ocean. "FIRE DRAGON ROAR" said natsu then the ocean split apart and most of the ocean nearby was evaporated. Everyone who was listing had their hands over ears. It was like a real dragon's roar. Its was huge. So much magic power.

"All that you have to do is practice as much as you can. I will teach you something different after you catch a pig and cook it with your magic. After that then you can move on to the next steps" said Natsu. ' They both did well'

 _ **Flashback:**_

" _ **Natsu show me your roar" said ingeel.**_

" _**OK, FIRE DRAGON ROAR" said natsu but only a little puff of fire came out.**_

 _ **End Flashback:**_

'They both can do great thing is their life time'

 **m soooooo sorry for not uploading anything is a while. I have a lot of studying lately because of school. But again thanks for all of you reviews. Also if you like gaming go to my youtube channel, its Cyber_Games_Playz. Till next time.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Im sooooooooooo sorry for not uploading i was in a bad car accident and was recovering for a long time. I hope every one reading this can forgive me. And Now lets begin.**

 **XXX**

"Natsu!, Natsu, we did it we caught a pig" said Olivia come running, Michael was following her with the cooked pig.

"Well done you two. Now are you ready for step two in you training" said natsu with a smile and was pointing at the backyard of the guild( the place were natsu and gildarts faught).

"Yeah" they both yelled.

"Ok now it's been two full days. Show me your roars!" said natsu.

"Ok. FIRE DRAGON ROAR" they yelled at the same time. Both of their roars were bigger than last time and they were able to reach natsu who was 5 feet away from them.

"Good. you are now ready for step 2" said natsu. "Step 2 is… a spare with me. Come at me with magic or no magic or both. I don't care which" said natsu getting in a fighting stance.

"Ok here we come" said Olivia and started to rush Michael followed her and was like her shadow. " Fire dragon roar" it was small and hit natsu. He just stood there and didn't flinch at all. Olivia jumped back and natsu looked a michael who was point blank and used a fire dragon roar. Again natsu didn't move. Olivia and Michael stop fighting and looked shocked. They couldn't even move natsu.

"Why. why can we move you" yelled Olivia like she was giving it all she had.

"Wait… did you think you could move me" said natsu point at them like they crazy.

"Yes. it's magic it should affect you now matter what, at least a little" yelled Olivia.

"Gildarts come out here please" said natsu.

Gildarts started walking out of the guild. Gildarts knew what natsu wanted. They both shocked their head. Gildarts wasn't going to hold back. He used his magic of crush, everyone watching was running, natsu didn't even move. He took the hit.

After the dust cleared, they saw that natsu didn't move at all. Some of his cloths were torn but that's it. Not a single scratch on him. Olivia and Michael were shocked.

"Gildart did you hold back" asked natsu.

"No, not at all. I'm bad at holding back. You know that" said Gildarts who was on one knee resting.

"Olivia and Michael. Gildarts couldn't even move me. No one can move me"

"Are you sure about that" said a boy. He was the same from the other night. "Gods spear attack"

XXX

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Im trying to write something good for all of you. Well if you like gaming videos you should check out my youtube channel it LayzPc.**


End file.
